● Gossip Girl: as garotas do momento ☆ UA
by Sarah Poynter
Summary: J está no topo: circula pela Waverly com Brett, Callie, Blair e Serena, as garotas mais populares do lugar. Mas será que a chegada de Tinsley colocará a fama da Humphrey em perigo? Primeira ItxGossip Girl crossover em português do site.
1. Avisos

☆ Avisos:

1. É a primeira crossover GossipxIt Girl em português do site

2. É UA porque, além de ser crossover, só considera ALGUNS fatos dos primeiros livros das coleções de Gossip Girl e It Girl e da série da CTW.

3. Se você procura uma fic onde Serena é perfeita, e Blair uma bitch do mal, aqui NÃO é o seu lugar. Na minha fic, todos têm seu lado bom e mau, como se é na vida real.

4. Não tem NC. Mas tem um pouco de linguagem obscena (se é que se pode dizer assim), violência e cenas meio picantes. Nada que alguém maior de 13 anos não possa ler. Se tiver maturidade e cabeça, bem vindo!

Os avisos estão dados, a partir daqui só lê quem quer!

XOXO, Sarah Poynter.


	2. Personagens

☆ **Personagens:**

**As garotas do momento:**

≈ Jenny Humphrey

Determinada e corajosa, a morena que antes não era muito querida entre as It Girls, agora realmente faz parte do grupo. Com cabelos castanhos ondulados e os olhos brilhantes, ela foi galgando sua posição no estrelato da Waverly.

≈ Callie Vernon

Os belos cabelos loiro-alaranjados, os olhos acinzentados e o corpo perfeito escondem a insegurança da popular Callie. Ex-namorada de Easy, quando os dois acabaram, desistiu de acreditar no amor. Talvez ele a lembre o quão lindo esse sentimento é.

≈ Brett Messerschmidt

Cabelos ruivos e olhos verde-oliva, acompanhados de um belo corpo e um sorriso inconfundível, concedem a Brett o posto de uma das garotas mais lindas de Waverly. Confiável e matura, a ruiva é, provavelmente, a mais sábia e a maior conselheira das garotas.

≈ Blair Waldorf

Claramente inspirada em Audrey Hepburn, Blair possui um estilo admirado por todas as garotas da Waverly. Tem os cabelos castanhos escuros e os olhos cor de amêndoa. Sua personalidade difícil, levemente cruel às vezes, a faz ser odiada por uns, amada por outros e conhecida por todos.

≈ Serena Van Der Woodsen

Simpática e 'perfeitinha', assim é S. Com os cabelos loiros sedosos e os olhos mel, conquista a todos por onde passa: desde o seu professor mais chato, até sua melhor amiga mais leal e seu fiel namorado!

**Ela está de volta:**

≈ Tinsley Carmichael

A antiga melhor amiga de Callie e Brett agora está de volta. Para Jenny, ela é uma inimiga; para Serena e Blair, uma colega. Será que ela voltará a ser uma das garotas do momento? Será que a bela garota de cabelos negros e incomuns olhos violeta pode roubar o posto de Jenny?

**Eles:**

≈ Easy Walsh

Moreno dos olhos verdes, simplesmente perfeito e irresístivel. Assim Easy é visto por Jenny e pela maioria das garotas do colégio. Pena que ele é o ex namorado de Callie, e a garota nao deixará que a Little J o "leve" facilmente.

≈ Fred West

Primo de Easy, fica completamente alucinado por Callie. O ruivo de olhos verdes, é novato, mas logo conquista grande parte da população feminina da Waverly. Callie? Ela não acredita mais em compromisso, se é que me entende.

≈ Will McGee

Melhor amigo de Nate, é loiro dos olhos acinzentados. Conquistador e irônico, é super imprevisível. Pode ser frio e cruel quando quer. E 'quando quer' significa quase sempre!

≈ Nathaniel Archibald

Nate é indeciso. Porém, é companheiro e muito, muito lindo, o que o faz ganhar muitos pontos com as garotas. Possui cabelos entre castanhos claros e dourados, e os olhos esmeralda. Depois de ser deixado pra escanteio por Blair, vive pensando nela.

≈ Daniel Stevens

Moreno dos olhos de cor avelã, ganhou de cara a amizade de Blair. É simpático e extrovertido, tenta tirar ao máximo de tudo da vida. Tudo mesmo!

≈ Alfie Gansevoort

O mais rebelde do grupo, vive às turras com Tinsley, por ela tratar mal sua amiga Jenny. Tem cabelos castanhos escuros quem vão até depois da orelha, e olhos mel.


	3. Prólogo

☆ **Prólogo**

Advertência: Todos os nomes verdadeiros de pessoas e fatos foram alterados ou abreviados para proteger os inocentes. Quer dizer, eu.

SEMPRE FOI ASSIM! 

Vocês querem saber como é a vida dos eleitos? Bom, eu vou contar, porque faço parte deles. Não estou falando de modelos bonitas, nem de atrizes, nem de prodígios da música, nem de gênios da matemática. Estou falando de pessoas que nasceram pra isso – as que têm tudo o que qualquer um pode querer e que não dão valor a nada.

Bem-vindos ao Upper East Side de NY, onde meus amigos e eu moramos, estudamos, namoramos e dormimos – às vezes uns com os outros. Todos nós temos casas luxuosas, com suítes enormes e nossa própria linha de telefone. Mas moramos na Waverly Academy, colégio interno misto destinado exatamente para aqueles que eu mencionei há pouco. Temos acesso ilimitado a dinheiro, bebida e qualquer coisa que a gente quiser, além de possuirmos toneladas de privacidade, tanto no colégio quanto em casa. Somos inteligentes, herdamos uma beleza clássica, usamos roupas incríveis e sabemos nos divertir. Nosso cocô ainda fede, mas não dá para sentir o cheiro porque de hora em hora a empregada borrifa um desodorizador refrescante feito exclusivamente para nós em perfumarias francesas.

É uma vida de luxo, mas alguém tem de vivê-la.

FLASHBACKS 

O ano da ascensão de J ao grupo dos eleitos foi, com certeza, o mais animado dos últimos tempos. Há exatamente um ano, S voltava, e era mal recebida por BW. Isso porque a loira e N, na época namorado de BW, fizeram o que não deviam e não podiam. Com toda essa confusão, e sabendo que uma nação não podia ter duas rainhas, J tinha que escolher um lado: mas quando todos esperavam que ela fosse amparar S, ela simplesmente começou a agradar BW.

Muito espertinha a Humphrey, não? Claro, BW estava por cima! J mudou o jeito de se portar, sendo mais elegante e sagaz. Além de BW, BM e C também estavam se surpreendendo com a transformação de J. Ao se aproximar das populares colegas de sala, ela facilitou a sua aceitação pela _queen B_. As quatro formavam o grupo mais cool da Waverly Academy.

E S? Boa pergunta! A loira tentava a todo custo voltar a ser a melhor amiga de BW. Convencida por J de que seria a melhor opção, BW perdôo N e S. Dois coelhos numa cajadada só! A jogada esperta de BW saiu ainda melhor do que a encomenda: com isso ela acabou passando por cima de S e provando que a loira é somente uma nobre no SEU reino, além de N estar a seus pés.

Oh, mas não fique triste por S! Ela está onde deveria estar. E, realmente, BW é a merecedora da coroa: andava com BM, C, J e, agora, tinha S a bajulando; N corria atrás dela; era a melhor amiga do popular e lindo A... Por essas e outras, BW estava no topo. E J estava logo ao seu lado.

O ano promete! XOXO,

Gossip Girl

N/A: Prólogo ridiculamente minúsculo! Além dos três primeiros parágrafos terem sido retirados do livro ¬¬ Eu só achei que DEVIA coloca-los na fic, porque eles explicam muito da essência de GG. E até de It Girl. Deixa quieto, eu tentando justificar esse mini prólogo! Hahisuhaiushaiusa. Mas é só um mini prólogo MESMO, pra vocês sacarem o que da série e dos livros vai estar presente na fic. Ah, esqueci de avisar, mas todos estudam, desde sempre, na Waverly Academy, colégio da Jenny em It Girl. Porque? Ah, porque lá é o máximo e é um internato MISTO! Ah, e a Waverly é em Upper East Side. Entenderam? O primeiro capítulo está em produção, ok?

Me deixem reviews! XOXO, Sarah Poynter.


End file.
